The Hybrid Curse
The Sun and Moon Curse is a fake curse created by Klaus about a great shaman cast 600 years ago (as said in Bad Moon Rising. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun, making werewolves servants of the moon and vampires slaves to the sun. It is believed to be one of the most powerful spells cast in the series, as it binds every Vampire and Werewolf who will ever be made or Born to the law of the spell. However the shaman myth was a myth created by Klaus. The Curse was first mentioned in Bad Moon Rising by Vanessa Monroe who explained it to Elena, Damon and Alaric. Rose reveals in the episode of the same name that the blood of Katerina Petrova's doppelgänger, ergo Elena, is needed to break the Curse. Rose also says that the Originals, the oldest and most powerful vampires, will come after Elena, in order to break the Curse. In Katerina, it is revealed that Klaus actually wanted to break the Curse himself. He tried to sacrifice Katherine, but she escaped and became a vampire. A witch is needed to cast a spell to break the Curse. A vampire, a werewolf, and a moonstone are also needed to be sacrificed in order for their blood to break the spell and once the sacrifice is made Klaus would at his vulnerable which would allow anyone to kill him since it had to be done at the birthplace of the doppelganger at a full moon. It was Katherine's original plan to use Lucy Bennett (who is Bonnie's cousin) as the Witch, Mason Lockwood as the Werewolf, and Caroline Forbes as the Vampire to help break the Curse. And since Lucy betrayed Katherine and Mason got killed, Katherine turned to another plan - Plan B - of using Bonnie Bennett as the Witch and sacrificing Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes as the werewolf and the vampire. In Klaus (Episode) it was finally revealed to be fake. It was invented by Klaus as way for both species to look for the doppelgängers he needed to break his own curse. Klaus's Curse Elijah revealed in, Klaus (Episode) that the Sun and the Moon curse was fake and that the real curse was placed on Klaus himself. Naming the curse: the Curse of the Sun and the Moon, it might be a hint to the 'real curse'. The Moon for the Werewolves and the Sun for the Vampires. Klaus is the son of a human mother and man with werewolf bloodlines (it is unknown if Klaus' father triggered his curse). When he was transformed he had to kill a human to become a complete vampire. When he killed this person it can be assumed that he triggered the Werewolf curse. Klaus ends up being both, a Vampire and a Werewolf (See Hybrid). The servants of nature (witches) cursed Klaus by keeping his werewolf-part dormant, as nature would not stand for such an imbalance in power. The only way for him to release (and re-trigger) the curse is by having the moonstone and the doppelgänger 'sacrificed' at the doppelgänger's birthplace on a full moon. Trivia *In the episode Plan B, Alaric mentioned that the portion of the werewolves on the curse is sealed in Moonstone. *In the episode By the Light of the Moon, Bonnie said that the Moonstone has the curse of the sun and moon. *Katherine steals the Moonstone from Klaus in England in 1491 or 1492. *The curse is a general spell and is made against Klaus only. Category:Other